The invention relates to a game machine typified by a video game machine, such as a slot machine or a poker game machine, and more particularly, to a commercial game machine capable of changing the speed of progress of a game (hereinafter called “progress speed of a game”).
In the field of a game machine such as a slot machine or a poker game machine, particularly, a commercial game machine, the game machine has a function for changing the progress speed of a game of the game machine, the function is implemented by (1) switching of a dip switch, (2) changing of a setting program to be performed by an operator, or (3) an automatic learning function of the game machine.
The switching of the dipswitch (1) is embodied in such a manner as shown in FIG. 8; specifically, upon receiving a request for changing the progress speed of the game, the operator changes the progress speed of the game by switching a dip switch 10f provided on a board 10 of the game machine.
The changing of the setting program (2) is embodied in such a way that the operator who has received a request for changing the progress speed of the game changes the progress speed of the game, by changing the setting program of the game machine so as to change the progress speed of the game.
The automatic learning function (3) is embodied such that a game machine performs automatic learning operation according to a player's speed of operating buttons, thereby changing the progress speed of the game.
However, the switching of the dipswitch (1) and the changing of the setting program (2) involve a necessity for switching a dip switch and changing a setting program. In order to render the switching and the change valid, power to the game machine must be turned on or off. To this end, a game in progress must be temporarily terminated. In addition, these operations are to be performed by the operator who serves as an administrator of the game machine. Therefore, the player must call the operator for changing only the progress speed of a game, which is burdensome to the player.
The automatic learning function (3) does not require any involvement of the operator. However, the progress speed of the game is changed on the basis of only a decision made by the game machine. The player feels as if being manipulated by the machine or pursued by the machine, satisfaction of the player's intent results in failure.
In addition, a configuration for changing the progress speed of the game by a specific operation performed the player is also conceivable. In such a case, the player must memorize the operation. Further, the progress speed of the game is not changed to a speed appropriate for the player, but is changed on the basis of only the player's determination. Therefore, a desirable progress speed of the game is not necessarily achieved.
Thus, in the related game machine, particularly a commercial game machine, it is not set from the view point of a player directly changing the progress speed of the game. Further, no consideration is given to a change in the progress speed of a game, by inferring the speed of progress suitable for the player or the player's psychological state.